


Daddy

by HiddenViolet



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bondage, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dom Morality | Patton Sanders, Dom/sub, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Sex, Smut, Sub Logic | Logan Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: Patton takes care of his baby boy.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Daddy

“Come here, baby, let Daddy take care of you.”

Logan flushed deeply at the words and avoided eye contact, but he went to Patton anyway. His steps were small to help add to the effect, and he fiddled with the end of his skirt shyly.

“Is my sweet boy feeling all shy in his pretty little dress? I don’t know why he would. He’s so pretty in it. I just want to eat him up.”

The soft blue fabric rustled as he walked towards Patton. The lace bodice was a little scratchy, but it just heightened the entire experience. Before he knew it, Logan was standing in front of Patton, blushing and squirming where he was standing.

Patton used his finger to tilt his chin up and looked deep into his eyes. He smiled at the smaller man and pulled Logan in for a deep, breath-stealing kiss. Logan’s little hands rested on Patton’s shoulders, and they kissed until the need to breathe became too much. They broke apart panting, the lust beginning to rise.

Patton couldn’t wait any longer, and he scooped up Logan into his arms. Logan’s legs locked around his waist, and Patton rested his hands on the tight little ass. He gave an affectionate squeeze and began to nibble on Logan’s neck.

“Ah, Daddy! Oh, please! Your little boy is so desperate. He had to be at home all day waiting for you to come back. With nothing to occupy himself but his boring writing and getting dressed up. Please don’t tease me!”

“Such a needy little baby I have. Always needing to have a cock or a toy in his ass. Spending all day waiting for me to come home so that I can stick my dick into his tight little hole. So, so needy.”

The dirty talk had Logan flushing humiliated, but it just turned him on more. He rubbed his cock against Patton’s cock and moaned at the feeling of pressure in one of his most sensitive places. The rubbing moved the plug that he had put in that morning, and a high-pitched whimper exited his mouth.

Patton carried him to the bed. He laid him down gently on it, careful not to aggravate the bruise from when Logan had slipped on the ice a week ago. He pressed another kiss to Logan’s luscious lips and smiled down at him. Then he began to undress. Each item of clothing shed had Logan whimpering in desperation, and Patton knew that his poor baby had been there alone for too long.

Once he was completely naked, he climbed up on the bed alongside Logan. His smile was predatory and had Logan squirming back towards the headboard. Patton’s lust shot up at the sight of him, knowing that he pretended to try and get away just to make him hot and bothered.

“Come here, baby boy. Daddy wants to have his little boy all laid out under him where he belongs. He can’t do that with his honey all the way over there.”

Logan let go of the act and crawled back to meet Patton, seeking a kiss with his lips. Patton used his distraction to pin him to the bed. He straddled the thin calves. Allowing his pelvis to press just far enough forward to rub their cocks together. Then he pressed Logan’s wrists above him, using only one of his large gentle hands.

Logan whined at no longer being allowed to touch his boyfriend but allowed it, nonetheless. He liked being pinned down. Despite how much he would usually protest. Patton noticed that he didn’t protest and checked to make sure that he still wanted this. The look on Logan’s face, as well as his emotions, told Patton that he was perfectly alright with what was happening right now. He was just a little further into subspace than he usually was.

Well, that was alright as long as Logan still wanted to do this. Patton would just have to be a little more cognizant of Logan’s needs than he usually was. However, he had been meaning to start paying more attention anyway. Sometimes his little boy would do things he wasn’t comfortable with to make his daddy happy, and Patton wasn’t going to allow it.

“Baby boy, daddy has something that he needs to say to his little working bee before we get on to the fun part of the evening.”

“What is it, daddy?”

“My precious little working bee is so good for his daddy, always does a good job, so well behaved. I can’t believe he’s mine. But sometimes my little angel doesn’t tell daddy when something makes him uncomfortable. He just thinks that he should have to put up with it. But angel babies don’t have to put up with it and shouldn’t. They should tell daddy that it’s a yellow for them. That they don’t like it and would like to do something else.”

Logan avoided eye contact. “It’s hard, daddy, I just want you to be happy.”

“My precious little darling, I am always happy with you. Even if we’re just watching a movie together, your presence is enough to make me so happy. It also makes me happy when you are; you know that I feed off from your emotions. When you’re happy, so am I. Daddy just wants his baby to be happy. So will Baby do better with his safewords and limits?”

Logan nodded.

“Words, honeybee.”

“Yes, daddy, Baby will try to be better with his words.”

Patton smiled softly down at Logan. He pressed a light kiss to Logan’s forehead.

“Then why don’t we get on with the best part of the evening?”

Logan gave a small wriggle and seemed to debate with himself for a moment. Then he spoke carefully. “I want to be tied down. I want to feel your hands all over my body, and it’s easier to take when it’s rope rather than hands. Sometimes being pinned with hands makes me uncomfortable, but I still want to be immobilized.

Patton was like a light bulb that had been turned on. He just lit up. “Of course, I can get some rope. God, Logan, I am so proud of you for being able to say that. I’ll keep it in mind. If it ever changes, you know that you can tell me, but until that point, I will add that to the ‘no’ list. Be right back.” Patton slipped off the bed to their toy drawer and retrieving a long, soft rope.

He rejoined Logan on the bed and began to bind him to the headboard. Patton made a mental note to look into Shibari and see if that was something that Logan would enjoy. Once the knots were in place, he sat back and admired his handy work.

Before too long, the lust overcame him, though, and he got down to business. He started by unlacing the bodice and sliding it off the lean body. Below was a set of panties in the same color. Patton could hardly contain himself.

He used his teeth to tug the panties down Logan’s legs, and Logan let out a desperate moan at the feeling. He squirmed as his erection was freed and let out an urging whimper. Patton slid his hands up Logan’s sides to his ribs and pressed down lightly, and Logan went wild.

He loved the feeling of something substantial, weighing him or pressing him down. Not just pinning, but making him feel small, helpless, and at the mercy of whatever was doing it.

“Look at my baby boy, all worked up over a little pressure. What a precious little slut to get so into the feeling. The naughty little boy hasn’t even had his cock touched, and he’s already ready to cum all over himself.”

Patton slicked up three of his fingers and slid one all the way into the tight heat. Logan let out a desperate moan at the feeling of being filled. Patton grinned and nipped lightly at the heavy cock demanding attention from him.

Patton quickly added a second finger and began to scissor and work them. Logan often wore a plug, and they regularly had sex. This means that he wasn’t as tight as he could be, but he was still pretty tight. By the time he had added the third finger, Logan was moaning desperately and begging.

“Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy! Please! Let me cum. I’ll be so good for you. Please.” He ended with a long drawn out whine. Patton delivered a quick smack to the little bum.

“Not until Patton is inside of you, angel baby. Then and only then, may you cum. You better remember that you’re doing it without anything touching that pretty little cock of yours.”

Logan moaned in defeat but allowed his body to relax as much as possible. He closed his eyes and listened keenly to the sound of Patton slicking himself up. He was so focused on the noise that he startled when he felt the head of Patton’s cock press against him. For a moment, he wasn’t sure who was there, he was going to ignore it, but he had said he was going, to be honest.

“Yellow.”

Patton immediately stopped what he was doing and retreated. “Oh darling, what is it? I am so proud of you, so proud.”

“I just need to see your face, to make sure it’s really you. I mean, obviously, it is you, but I closed my eyes, and then I wasn’t sure, and I just needed to know.”

“Shh, it’s alright. See, it’s me. We’ll just take a quick breather, and then we’ll get back to it if you want.”

Logan nodded and focused on his breathing. He made sure to watch as Patton moved around.

“Green. I’m ready.”

“Alright, bumblebee, if you’re ready, so am I. We’ll get right back to it.” Patton checked the tightness one more time and then pressed firmly at the opening. He stopped when just the tip of his cock was buried in the tight heat. Logan whined and tried to push back, but Patton didn’t allow him to. He wanted to tease him for a bit.

He gave small thrusts, just pushing the head of his cock in and out. Patton kept teasing until the urge became too much for him, and he started to push in the rest of the way. Once he was seated fully inside Logan, he gave a single soft thrust, wanting to tease him, just a little more. Then he pulled all the way back, thrusting in as he went.

Patton worked on establishing a strong rhythm the push and pull, drawing moans out of Logan. Once he had his pace, Patton began to dirty talk Logan.

“Oh yes, baby, just like that. Take every single inch of me. Aren’t you just the sweetest little honeybee I have ever seen? Oh, darling, you just feel so wonderful and nice.”

Patton knew that dirty talk was Logan’s weakness, and before long, he could hear the change in moans that said Logan was getting ready to cum. He started thrusting faster and harder, making sure to accompany every thrust with something absolutely filthy.

Logan clenched down and, with a very soft moan, unlike his others, came all over himself and Patton. The clenching was enough to have Patton at very near the edge. He continued his thrusting, watching Logan’s face to make sure the overstimulation wasn’t too much and found his own ending deep inside his lover.

Once Patton had finished filling Logan up, he pulled his softening cock out and flopped down beside him. Patton carefully wrapped an arm around Logan’s waist and pressed a kiss to the back of his ear gently.

“My sweet boy. How are you feeling? Close to a drop? Sore? Or just floaty?”

“Mm, a little sore. Probably a ways away from a drop. That was really nice, and I promise I’ll work on being more vocal about my needs and wants.”

“Good, now, let me take care of you and clean you up. I know how you hate being sticky after sex.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos if you liked it.


End file.
